My Family
by mystic664
Summary: The entire team is kidnapped, along with Jack. They all have to work to keep Jack safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch had just gotten home after an, especially rough case. It was so rough, that Hotch told the team that the paperwork could wait until the morning. He was excited to reunite with his son, even if he would be asleep. When Hotch got home, he was greeted with a surprise. Jessica was passed out on the floor. Hotch put a finger to her neck and prayed he would feel a pulse. As soon as he did, he felt something hit the back of his head and then everything want black.

* * *

When Reid woke up, there was a soft crying, He looked up and saw the whole team tied to chairs sans Hotch. He noticed he was barefoot. The whole team was barefoot. The women didn't have any jewelry, and as far as he could tell, no one had any belts. Jack was in a corner, in his pajamas, crying. He wasn't tied to anything.

"Jack," he whispered," are you okay? Is anything hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Jack said," but I'm scared, Where's my dad?"

"I don't know buddy," Jack said," but we aren't going to let anything happen to you. Do you think you can untie me?"

Jack nodded and went to the back of the chair.

"That's really good Jack," he said," you're doing really good."

Reid got quiet when he saw JJ begin to stir.

"Reid? What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Reid said.

As soon as Jack got him untied, Reid went to help JJ. When he untied her, the two shared a hug and then Reid went to the door. It didn't even have a door handle.

Morgan woke up next. As soon as he was untied, he went straight to Garcia who had just begun to wake up.

"It's okay baby," he said," I've got you. It's okay."

When Prentiss and Rossi woke up, the team sat down in a circle and started talking.

"It's gonna be okay Jack," Rossi said," we won't let anyone hurt you. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was getting ready for bed when a man knocked on the door," he said," when aunt Jessica answered the door, a man jabbed her in the neck with a needle. She fell down, and then he put a cloth to my face, and I fell asleep."

"That's good Jack," Morgan said," that's really helpful."

The team was interrupted when a voice filled the room.

"Jack?"

It was Hotch.

"Dad!"

"Buddy, I can't hear you," Hotch said," I can only talk to you. Listen to my team, and do whatever they say. I love you."

"I love you, dad," Jack said.

The lights were turned off, and the door slid open. There was light on the other side. A strange voice filled the room.

"Follow the lights," it said," an I won't hurt you."

The team hesitated.

"Let me rephrase that," the voice said," follow the lights, and I won't hurt your boss."

The room was filled with the sound of Hotch grunting in pain.

"Dad!"

JJ covered Jack's ears so he wouldn't have to hear any more. The noise ended and the team quickly exited through the door.

"That's more like it," the voice said.

The team followed the lights. Morgan took the lead with Garcia close behind. Reid and JJ were in the middle with Jack, and Prentiss and Rossi trailed behind. The lights guided them to a room with seven cots.

"Everyone takes one bed," the voice said," Women on the left, men on the right. This includes Jack."

JJ put Jack down on the bed furthest from the door and tucked him in.

"Okay buddy," she said," I know it's hard, but I need you to try and get some sleep. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes," he said," I'll try and sleep."

Jack closed his eyes, and JJ kissed his forehead and went back to the other side of the room.

"No one leaves their bed until I say so," the voice said," sweet dreams."

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading this first chapter, Please feel free to leave any criticisms, questions or concerns in the review section, and PM me if you would be willing to be my beta reader._


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch stared at the screen intently, watching his team, praying that they would be safe. He kept his eyes on Jack. He could tell his son was terrified. He wanted nothing more than to reach out for his son. To hug him. To tell him everything would be okay. He saw Reid turn over and begin talking to Jack. Whatever he said seemed to comfort the boy. Despite all his efforts, Hotch began crying. It was only a few tears, but it was more than he had hoped to give to the man sitting next to him.

"Aww," he said," don't cry. The fun hasn't even started."

The man got up, walked in front of Hotch, and wiped his tears away.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said," I'm about to ask your team to do something they don't want to do. I need you to convince them otherwise.

"Why would I help you torture my team?"

The man picked up a small remote with one button.

"Because If I press this button, we all die," the man said," you will all die."

"You said, 'you will all die,'"Hotch said," if you intended to die with us, you would have said, 'we will all die.' What's your plan?"

"Now why would I tell you that? It would just ruin the game if you knew my plans," he grinned," but I will allow you to make the first decision. Who gets to take care of Jack?"

"What?"

"A part of my game requires me to separate your team. I'm sure you don't want me to leave Jack all alone in this big place, so I'll let you pick one agent that gets to stay with him."

Hotch thought for a minute. He wanted Jack to be both safe, and as calm as possible. He needed someone who could stay calm under pressure and think on his feet.

"Let him stay with agent Rossi," Hotch said.

* * *

The team was trying to act like they were sleeping, but none of them were going to actually fall asleep. The room was silent until they heard a sound that broke their hearts. Jack was curled up in a ball, trying to muffle his sobs. Reid was closest to him, so he turned over and tried to comfort him.

"Hey buddy," he said," it's okay. We're going to find a way out of here, and we're going to find your dad."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered," I'm trying to be brave, but I'm scared."

"Hey," Reid said," you aren't doing anything wrong. It's normal to be scared, and if you ask me, I think you're the bravest one here."

"I am?"

"Of course you are," Reid said," I'm sure it was really scary to wake up alone here."

"It was," Jack said," but it was better when you woke up."

"When I needed you to untie me, you didn't let fear get in the way. You were really helpful."

"Awe," the strange voice said," Spencer, you're going to make such a great dad one day."

The lights turned on without warning.

"You know," he said," as long as you don't go crazy, like your mother."

Reid felt his blood begin to boil.

"Spence," JJ said," he just wants to get under your skin. Don't let him."

The door slid open, and the lights inside turned off.

"Time to move," the voice said," I'd hate to have to harm your leader."

The team reluctantly went through the door and walked through the hallway. When the voice told them to stop, they had arrived at six doors side by side.

"Agent Rossi," the voice said," you get to be the one to take Jack. As for the rest of you, get inside. One to a room and I will let you know when I need you."

Reid passed Jack off to Rossi and the team got inside a room. Rossi noticed that the room was bare with the exception of a bench along the wall. There was a small window on the door so that Rossi could see on the outside and a slot that was big enough for Rossi to fit his hands through. This was a prison. There was a vent on the wall. Rossi stood on the bench and saw a red light. They were being watched. Jack was sitting on the bench, watching Rossi intensely.

"Mr. Dave," he asked," what's gonna happen to us?"

Rossi sat down and shook his head. He wished he could ease the child's worries, but he had no idea.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my next chapter. If you have any thoughts, please leave me a review. It really helps me to develop my writing skills and to produce better content._


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia sat on the bench trying not to cry, but small sobs kept coming out. She heard a voice that made her feel a little better.

"Penelope?

It was Morgan. She could hear him through the vent.

"Derek?"

"Hey Babygirl," he sighed," are you okay?"

"I think so," she said," what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Derek said.

The lights outside turned on, and a tall, muscular man walked in front of Garcia's door.

"Do you want to see your boss?"

Garcia was shocked.

"Do you want to see your boss?" he repeated.

She did. Garcia wanted to know that Hotch was okay.

"Y-yes," she said," I do."

"Garcia," Derek yelled," what are you doing? Don't go with him!"

"If you don't come with me, I guess I could go and get Jack," the man said," do you want him to go in your place?"

"No! No," she said," I'll go with you. Just don't hurt Jack."

"I knew I could get you to come around," he said," stick your hands through the slot."

Garcia slid her hands through the small hole and rested them on the shelf. A pair of handcuffs were slapped on her wrists as tight as they could go. He opened the door and grabbed Garcia by the arm.

"Stop! Let her go," Morgan kept screaming," you coward!"

The man put a strong arm around her shoulder and guided her away from her team. As they passed the doors, she could hear the rest of the team calling out to her. She turned to look at them, but she was slapped across the face.

"Eyes forward," the man demanded.

She was lead through the halls and taken to a room. The door was opened, and Garcia was pushed to the floor. When she looked up, she saw Hotch tied to a chair, with bruises all over his face.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's okay," the man said," a little shaken up, but she'll live."

"Sir," she said," are you okay?"

She was pulled up off the floor and placed into a chair.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, now did I?"

"Don't worry about me," Hotch said," how's Jack?"

The unsub punched Hotch in the jaw.

"I didn't give you permission to speak either," he said.

"Please, don't hurt him," Garcia begged," I'm sorry."

The man grabbed Garcia by the hair and pulled so that they were making eye contact. His eyes were a pale, icy blue.

"My dear, we have a long day ahead of us," he said," and I would suggest that you make things easier for yourself, and learn to follow my rules."

He turned his attention back to Hotch and threw his chair to the floor. Hotch grunted as he hit the floor. The man pulled Garcia to her feet and dragged her out the door.

"Come on," he said," there's something I want to show you."

He took her to a door and a foul stench caught her attention.

"What is that?"

"You'll see," the man smiled.

He opened the door and revealed a room full of bodies. They were all women. the whole room was filled with bodies. There was a door on the other end and a small trail that lead to it.

"Let's go," he said.

Garcia looked straight ahead and tried her best to keep the bodies out of her line of vision. She was almost at the door when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw that she had stepped on the hand of one of the women. Her blood ran cold.

"It's okay," the man said," you'll get used to it after a while."

When they reached the door and exited the room, the man started talking about all the people he'd killed. He told the story of his first kill while walking as slow as possible.

* * *

"He was almost gentlemanly," JJ said.

She and Reid had been talking through the vent and trying to put together a profile.

"He put his arm around her to get to Morgan," Reid said," he wants to get under our skin."

The man came back with Garcia in tow. Her face was pale. He was whispering something in her ear.

He returned the shaking Garcia to her cell and then went to the one where Rossi was.

"Your turn agent Rossi," he said," although this won't be nearly as much fun."

Rossi stuck his hands out and let the man cuff him.

"What about Jack?"

The door was opened, and the man grabbed Jack roughly by the shoulder and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Jack screamed.

"I'm taking both of you," he said.

"Bastard," Rossi mumbled.

"What's that agent Rossi?"

He pinched Jack on the arm so hard he started crying.

"I'm sorry," Rossi said," don't hurt the boy."

"That's more like it," he said.

The trio went to a room that looked like a security office. Hotch was on the floor, tied to a chair. The man put Jack down, and the boy ran to his dad.

"Hey Jack," he said.

Before Jack could reach his father, he was smacked so hard he fell to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Hotch yelled.

For that, he was kicked in the head.

"Don't hurt him!" Jack screamed.

"Agent Rossi, take a seat." the man said.

He gestured to the chair right next to him.

"Jack," he said," you and I are going to play a game," he said," I'm going to let you out of the room and if you can find a way out of the building, I'll let your dad, and his team go. If you don't, make it out, then you get to spend the rest of the day with me and your dad."

"Jack look at me," Hotch said," you don't have to do this."

The man chuckled," oh yes he does."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had been taken back to the room where the team first woke up.

"Wait until I tell you to move," the man said," or I'll have to kill your dad."

He walked away, and in about two minutes the room was filled with the sounds of his voice.

"Okay Jack," he said," you may go."

Jack ran in the opposite direction of his dad and the team. There were exit signs in the hallway, so he followed them. until he came to a door. There was a window on it that allowed Jack to see the outside. He did it. He made it. He could go home. Everyone would be safe. He swung the door open, and a man grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Quit fighting me," his new captor said.

He picked Jack up and took him to a van. He threw Jack into the back and slammed the door. It was locked. He started banging on the door and screaming.

"Let me go! I want my dad!"

"Don't worry," said a woman's voice," if you do what he says, he'll be nice to you."

A woman was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"But I don't want to do what he says," Jack countered," he's helping the man that's hurting my dad!"

The driver's side door slammed shut, and the man from before got in. The van started to move, and Jack was being taken away from his dad.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi sat in shock, taking in what they had just seen. They watched the van drive away, and then they lost it.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you if you hurt him," Hotch threatened," Do you hear me?!"

"Let me tell you something," Rossi said," if that child doesn't come home to his father one hundred percent safe, this entire team will make your life a living hell."

The unsub looked bored and waited for them to calm down.

"Are you done?"

His question was answered with furious glares.

"Well," he said," I don't know why you're mad at me. You've clearly had no problem separating families in the past. That's why I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. Now you get to see what it's like to have your child taken away from you. This also gives you and your team an incentive to obey me. From now on, every time you or anyone on your team fails to follow an order, I will make a phone call, and your son will be punished on your behalf."

He went over to Rossi and uncuffed him. The older agent lunged for the monster.

"I wouldn't do that agent Rossi," he said," my partner has been instructed to call me every hour. If I don't answer, the boy will die. If he thinks I'm speaking under duress, he will kill the boy."

Rossi's hands curled into fists, but he backed down. The unsub smiled.

* * *

Reid and JJ had continued to talk about the unsub when Hotch's voice rang out over the speakers.

"Spencer, JJ, Emily, Derek, and Penelope," he said," I am ordering you all to do whatever he tells you to do. He has moved Jack to an unknown location. and the only way I can keep him safe is if we all comply. So I'm begging you all to do what he says, and help me protect my son."

Rossi walked through the hallway. He wasn't handcuffed. Jack wasn't with him. Rossi was shoved back into his room, and then the unsub went to Reid's cell.

"Dr. Reid," he said," it's your turn."

He opened the door and grabbed Reid by the arm. He knew Reid wouldn't fight. Reid felt his heart pound as he left the room.

* * *

Hotch had been untied, but he felt more powerless than before. He should have known it was too good to be true. For a second he allowed himself to think that his son would be safe, but now he was in more danger than when he was with the team. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry. His team needed him to be strong, and his son needed him. His eyes filled with water despite his efforts to keep them dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but the tears wouldn't go away. He heard the door open, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Hotch," Reid said," what happened?"

 _Shut up_ dumbass! Hotch wanted to say. This guy had already taken out his anger on Garcia, and Jack for talking without permission. Now that Jack was alone, with his partner, Hotch didn't want anyone to endanger him.

"Hotch," Spencer said," look at me. I'm right here. We are going to get out of here, and the team is going to find Jack."

"Dr. Reid," the man said," it is against my rules for any of you to talk out of turn. Since my partner hasn't contacted me yet, I won't make Jack pay for your transgressions."

He went over to a drawer and pulled out a knife. He got behind Reid and put a hand on his shoulder, so he couldn't turn around. He cut Reid's shirt off, and cut his back twice.

"For every time you speak out of turn," he said," I will give you another marking."

Spencer gritted his teeth and tried not to let out a sound. It didn't seem to be life-threatening, but it still hurt. A phone rang from the unsub's pocket. He left the knife on the desk and left the room.

"Reid," Hotch said," don't touch the knife. If his partner calls, and he doesn't answer, he will kill Jack, I can't take that chance."

Reid nodded and sat still as they waited for him to come back. The unsub walked back in and excitedly went to his computer. One of the blank screens lit up to reveal Jack, but he wasn't alone. They could see Jack trying to comfort another child. Hotch and Reid didn't recognize the other child until he moved over.

"Henry," Reid gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia was inconsolable.

"He's got Jack," she said," I know he always had Jack, but know he's all alone and we can't help him."

"Baby, I know I'm mad too but that's why Jack needs us to be calm," he said.

Their doors opened and the team stepped out of their rooms. Reid and Hotch were walking towards them. Behind them, was the man who had taken them all. Reid was bleeding, and Hotch looked like he hadn't slept in a million years.

"Hotch," JJ said," it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get him back."

"Jennifer," the man said," don't you mean,' get them back.'?"

"Why would I say they?"

He gestured to Hotch and Reid.

"Ask them," he said.

"Reid," she asked," what happened? What is he talking about?"

"JJ," Reid said," I'm sorry. He got Henry."

The whole team stopped in their tracts. They turned around to look at the man. If looks could kill. he would've dropped dead right then. Even Garcia looked like she was ready to murder him. JJ lunged for him.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you right now!"

Morgan jumped in between them and kept JJ from getting to him.

"JJ," Hotch said," if he doesn't answer his partner every hour, he will kill our boys. I know it's hard, but we have to do what he wants for now."

The unsub took them back to the room with the beds.

"I know last night I separated you," he said," but I'll let you decide where you sleep tonight."

He left a bag by the door. JJ and Hotch took a seat on one of the beds. Each felt a pain that only the other could understand. Rossi looked through the bag. It had bandages, granola bars, and bottles of water. He gave the bandages to Reid, and Prentiss offered to tend to his wounds. Then he gave each member of the team a granola bar, and a bottle of water. When he got to JJ and Hotch, he handed them their food and sat down with them.

"What about Will?"

Hotch and Rossi looked surprised.

"Will was with Henry," JJ said," he wouldn't have just let someone take our son. What if he's hurt. or-"

JJ broke down into tears. Rossi put an arm around her.

"Dave," she said," I can't lose him."

"You aren't going to lose him," Rossi said," we won't let that happen."

* * *

Jack was trying his best to make Henry feel better, but it the younger boy was screaming.

"I want my mommy!"

"I know Henry," Jack said," and you'll get to see her soon, but tonight you need to stay here. It's like a sleepover."

This did nothing to help Henry. The man from the van stormed in and started threatening the boys.

"If he doesn't stop crying, I'll give you both something to cry about," he said." shut up."

Henry screamed even louder, and the man followed through on his threats. He smacked Henry in the face. The pain must have surprised him because he stopped screaming.

"Finally," he said.

She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Henry just sat there, whimpering.

"I know," Jack said," I know it hurts, but you'll be okay. We just need to do what they want until our parents get here."

Henry nodded. Jack noticed that the room was filled with picture books, games, and toys. Jack could read a little bit, so he picked up one of the books and started reading to Henry, and then they worked on a puzzle. They did whatever they could to distract each other from their current situation.

* * *

The team had been given about two hours to collect themselves when he came back. Hotch stood up. He was ready to go back to the office.

"While your enthusiasm is appreciated, Agent Hotchner," the man smiled," you are no longer needed. JJ, Emily it's your turn."

The two agents slowly got up and walked out the door with him. They silently walked through the hallway, and back to the office.

"Both of you have a seat," he said.

They both sat down, and JJ gasped when she saw the screen with Henry and Jack. They were eating cake.

" If anything happens to either of them," JJ said," I will kill you."

The man quickly turned around and grabbed her by the throat, and pulled her off her feet. She couldn't breathe.

"Do not," he said," disrespect me ever again."

He dropped her on the ground, and she gasped for air. Emily knelt down beside her.

"JJ," she said," listen to me. It's okay just breathe."

"Sit down," the man ordered.

Emily ignored him and stayed by her friend. The next thing she felt was a kick to her gut. Emily exhaled sharply. She had only had the wind knocked out of her, but it still caught her off guard.

"Go to Hell," she said.

Emily regretted disobeying him because the next thing she heard was a whip hitting JJ in the back. It ripped through her shirt, and she started bleeding. Emily looked up and saw him raising his belt above his head. It came down and made a sickening sound once it hit her flesh. Emily hissed in pain.

* * *

The team was surprised to see both JJ and Prentiss came back. The unsub left a first aid kit, and two new T-shirts by the door and both the women stumbled inside. Reid picked up the first aid kit and started helping JJ, and Rossi tended to Prentiss. While she was being cared for, Hotch sat down next to Prentiss and asked her about his son.

"How is he?"

"He's not hurt," Prentiss said," he's been taking care of Henry."

Garcia and Morgan were with Reid and JJ when Garcia realized something.

"He didn't take any of us," she said," he always takes one of us."

Morgan understood what she meant so he finished her thoughts.

"He's planning something."


End file.
